From patent specification EP 1 748 495 A1 a soldering apparatus for the electrical connection of a plurality of solar cells has become known wherein provided on the surface of the cells are conducting tracks which can have applied to them an electrically conducting strip. The strip, by means of a heat source, is electrically connectable with the conducting track, and by means of inductive heating the heat source heats the conducting tracks and strip and melts a soldering medium that connects the strip with the conducting tracks.